Ironblood Café
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: After the success of Eagle Café, it was only a matter of time until the Manager expanded and formed a new café - dubbing it, 'Ironblood Café'. Prinz Eugen, safe to say, was intrigued. [Smut]


**A/N: Much like with 'Eagle Café, the outfits worn within this fic were inspired by pictures I found online. Due to the site's policy on links, you'll have to head to the AO3 version of this story to see the links. Sorry~**

* * *

**Ironblood Café**

After the success and rising popularity of Eagle Café, it was only a matter of time until the Manager of the establishment expanded – purchasing another building on the other side of the city, and dubbing it 'Ironblood Café'. From there he extended job offers to various Ironblood Ship-Girls, gave them a generous offer, and soon the Manager had his staff.

It was mid-morning, just a few minutes short of eleven o'clock and an hour before the inevitable lunch-rush. The café was relatively quiet at this time of day, the rustic design fitting at home with the Ironblood ships. The cool andesite floors meshed with the grey-painted walls, the rectangular windows blurry so you couldn't make out the details of the café from the outside – hiding any lewd acts from the public.

Dark wood tables and cushioned benches dotted the expansive room, many of them enclosed in andesite booths – giving a minor amount of privacy to patrons. The privacy was enhanced slightly by the small plants atop said andesite booths, resting at around head-height.

Even at such a slow hour a little over a third of the café was filled – some here just for the food and drink, and others for the lewd services that optionally came with them.

Tirpitz walked around the café, going between tables cleaning up or delivering fresh trays of food to the customers. The snowy woman wore an English-style maid outfit, consisting of a white button-up blouse with black sleeves and white frills on the shoulders, a black waist-clincher and traditional white waist-apron – the latter of which barely hid how short her frilly black skirt was, barely reaching her thighs.

As the quiet Battleship replaced the empty salt-and-pepper shakers, a man approached her. ''Hey, Miss?''

''My name is Tirpitz.'' The Battleship informed politely, turning to face him. ''Is there something you need?''

The man grinned sheepishly. ''Ah, yeah... are you free, for a bit?''

Tirpitz's cheeks tinted pink, and she nodded. ''Yes... please, come with me.''

Upon seeing the patron nod she led him towards the back of the café and down a short hallway, half a dozen doors lining the walls that all led to identical private rooms – square in shape and featuring a simple bed, table and chair.

The patron entered the room first, Tirpitz quietly following and locking the door behind her, giving them absolute privacy. He laid a hand on her arm, turning her to face him and staring at her with thinly-veiled eagerness.

''So... anything I'm not allowed to do?'' He asked, more out of courtesy than anything.

''I'll tell you if you cross a line.'' Tirpitz assured quietly.

The patron grinned, leaning in and kissing her pinks lips. Tirpitz blushed lightly but didn't resist, humming into the kiss as his hands settled on her hips, pushing her until her back hit the wall. After a moment he pulled back from the kiss, only to capture her lips in another with a hint of growing aggressiveness.

His hands shifted from her hips to her ass, giving it a squeeze through her skirt and making her blush darken a few shades. The patron pulled back from the kiss and released her rear, only to let his hands wander up her sides and to her ample breasts, groping them through her tight-fitting white blouse.

''Nn...'' Tirpitz grunted softly, only encouraging the patron – his fingers deftly unbuttoning her white blouse until her large breasts spilled out, clad in a black bra.

The patron eyed her breasts greedily, tugging her blouse open a little more before grasping her bra and pulling it down – leering as her ample boobs bounced free of their constrains, pale as the rest of her skin and tipped with pale pink nipples. He wasted no time in grasping her tits, fingers digging into her soft breasts and eagerly fondling them, eliciting a stifled groan from the stoic Battleship.

''Heh... that feel nice?'' The man asked cheekily, making Tirpitz look away embarrassedly.

Her embarrassment was heightened as she felt his hardness whenever their legs brushed together. Of her own volition Tirpitz reached down, demurely cupping the front of his crotch and rubbing, feeling his cock even through the layers of clothing – and earning a pleased groan from the patron as she slowly rubbed him off. Her touch only made him grope her with growing lust, squeezing and pushing her breasts together.

Tirpitz grunted softly as he kissed her again, pulling back a second later and planting a wet kiss on her cheek. He released her left breast and let his hand drop, and her cheeks turned scarlet as his hand slithered under her short skirt and rubbed against her black underwear. In response she grew bolder, deftly using her fingers to grasp his zipper and pull it down – reaching insides his slacks and tugging his hard cock out into the open.

''Ohh...'' The nameless patron groaned as she wrapped her hand around it, slowly jerking him off.

Clearly not one to be outdone he also took it a step further, pushing her black panties aside and shoving two fingers into her pussy, taking Tirpitz by surprise. ''M-Mm!''

She blushed darkly as she realised the kind of sound she just made, something that made the patron grin. ''Cute.''

''...quiet.'' Tirpitz muttered embarrassedly, shooting him a flat look – though due to her blush it made her look as intimidating as a kitten.

The patron chuckled, stifling a grunt as she gave his cock a light squeeze. He pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, his movements becoming more excited as he felt her arousal dribble down his digits. The way her stoic exterior crumbled, her face becoming bright pink and eyes fluttering with lust – all of it only serving to turn to the patron on even more, his fingers plunging into her wetness eagerly.

''Haah...'' He breathed, kissing Tirpitz briefly. ''Hey, I can put it in, right?''

''...yes.'' The Battleship quietly affirmed, shuddering as he immediately pulled his fingers out of her wet slit.

She didn't need to ask what he wanted, releasing his cock and turning around to face the wall – reaching back and lifting her short black shirt, exposing her panty-clad ass to him. The patron grinned, grabbing the waistband of her panties and eagerly yanking them down her legs down to her ankles, leaving Tirpitz to kick them off.

''...can you undo the waist clincher?'' Tirpitz requested demurely, looking over her shoulder. ''It's quite tight...''

''Sure.'' The nameless patron readily agreed, fiddling with the black article of clothing before he got it loose, making it fall to the ground with a quiet thud – letting Tirpitz breathe freely.

Her brief relief quickly shifted back to burning embarrassment as his hand cupped her bare ass, copping a feel of her curves before guiding his eager cock to her wet slit.

''Mm...'' Tirpitz moaned lowly as he pushed inside, spreading her pussy with his length until he bottomed out inside her, filling her completely.

The white-haired Battleship groaned as he pulled back, only to plunge back into her wet tightness a moment later. The patron moved slowly at first, gently pushing in and out of her pussy, but quickly started to move faster – rocking his hips as he pistoned his cock into her.

He went faster, gripping her hips and spearing his cock into Tirpitz's pussy with growing passion, his breathing growing heavier and groans slipping past his lips. The Battleship only moaned at his increasingly-rough thrusting, her breasts squishing against the cool wall pleasantly and leaving her short of breath, her pussy tingling from his eager cock. He wasn't her first patron of the day, and the last one left her unsatisfied – leaving her with a burning need within her.

''A-Ah...'' Tirpitz groaned, shuddering as he shoved his cock into her again, setting her pussy on fire with his roughness. ''Mn... more...''

The patron grunted his assent, rearing his hips back only to slam into her wet tightness again, eliciting a throaty moan from the maid-clad Battleship. Unlike the last guy – who was far too skittish for her liking – he was much more willing to be rough, something that made her stomach flutter with lustful delight.

Audible smacking filled the room as the nameless patron pounded Tirpitz, his cock slamming into her and his pelvis smacking against her ass over and over again, repeatedly filling her pussy with his length and taking her breath away. The fact her nipples rubbed against the wall at the same time only heightened her pleasure.

Abruptly he stopped thrusting, and Tirpitz grunted as he suddenly pulled out of her – and spun her around to face him.

''Mm!'' Tirpitz moaned as his cock slid back into her, pressing her back against the wall and resuming fucking her.

She reached out, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in, capturing his lips in a heated kiss – moaning into his mouth as his cock throbbed inside her. The patron kept one hand on her ass to steady her and the other darted up to her chest, roughly groping her large breast and knocking the breath from her lungs.

Tirpitz shuddered, her body burning up under the weight of the pleasure, her muscles unconsciously tightening and tensing up. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she took quick gasps of air between kisses and moans, and it was clear her partner wasn't far behind – groaning into her mouth and his cock pulsating inside her pussy, twitching eagerly.

''Hey...'' The patron grunted breathlessly, kissing her. ''Can I-''

''Yes.'' Tirpitz interrupted him, too lost in lust to even care what he wanted.

He didn't reply, instead groaning into her mouth as his thrusts briefly stuttered. His hand quickly released her breast and gripped her ass, thrusting fast and hard into her – before she felt hot spurts of cum fill her pussy.

''Mm~!'' Tirpitz moaned, screwing her eyes shut as powerful waves of pleasure coursed through and she climaxed, cumming on his cock.

Her mind went blank for nearly a full five seconds, unable to even think because of the pleasure, before she slowly came down from her high – her body relaxing and a blissful sigh slipping past her lips. She moaned softly as the patron pulled his half-erect cock out of her, a shudder running through her as she felt his cum dribble out of her overflowing pussy.

''Thank you... for your patronage...''

X-x-X

Soft footfalls went unheard as Z46 walked, carrying several cardboard to-go boxes in her hands.

The petite Destroyer was, like her comrades, dressed up like a maid. Similar to Tirpitz hers was a little more on the conservative side, with her skirt falling down to her thighs and a pair of long black thigh-highs covering the rest of her legs, the tattoo on her right leg just barely visible. A white apron was draped over her front with straps looping over her shoulders, alongside a strip of white fabric that wrapped around her midsection – forming a bow behind her. The puffy black sleeves of her outfit ended at her elbows, with white frills at the shoulders and a red ribbon at the collar. Lastly a maid headdress rested on her head, keeping her silver hair in place.

''Here you go sirs.'' Z46 intoned, placing the cardboard boxes on the table – two patrons sitting at said table, one younger than the other.

''Aha, thanks Z-chan.'' The slightly-older patron smiled brightly, eyes roaming over her petite body. ''Do you... have some free time?''

Z46 blinked, before nodding. ''Mm. Room 4. I will be there momentarily.''

The man nodded eagerly, hastily getting up and walking past her – his younger companion following with an embarrassed smile. Z46 watched them go, moving over to another table and quickly picking up the empty trays and carrying them back to the kitchen – informing the Manager she would be absent for a short while, before heading toward the private room.

She reached the room shortly, her heart fluttering slightly as she pushed open the door – both men waiting for her. The Destroyer closed the door behind herself, locking it to be sure, before turning her full attention onto the duo.

''What do you desire?'' Z46 asked tonelessly, tilting her head slightly.

In response the eager patron unzipped their jeans, tugging his semi-erect cock out into the open – his friend embarrassedly following. Z46 blushed faintly, wordlessly lowering herself to her knees before the two and reaching up, wrapping her soft hands around their cocks.

''Ah...'' ''Nn...''

Both men grunted as the stoic Destroyer started jerking them off, slowly bobbing her hands. She could feel how big they were – the older man being rather slim but long, and the younger man slightly shorter but girthy. As she got them off Z46 leaned in and kissed the longer cock on the tip, her pale pink lips pressing against the sensitive tip and making it cutely twitch. She pulled back a moment later, instead planting a light kiss on the girthy dick.

Z46 moved back to the long cock, this time giving it more attention – her small tongue flicking out and playfully licking the tip. She released her hand and instead replaced it with her tongue, slowly and methodically licking every inch of his shaft. The older patron groaned as she lapped at the underside of his twitching cock, trailing her tongue back up to the tip before taking his dick into her mouth.

''Ohh...'' The man groaned, the sensation of her warm wet mouth nearly making his legs buckle.

To his disappointment she pulled back, leaving his needy cock by itself for a few seconds before she wrapped her hand around it, jerking him off. Z46 swapped to the other cock, immediately taking his cock into her mouth – the young man shuddering as she quickly took a third of his cock inside. The silver-haired Destroyer paused for a brief moment, adjusting to his ample length, before sinking her head down deeper until over half his dick was surrounded by her mouth.

''Mn...'' Z46 hummed lightly, looking up at the two men with cutely innocent gold eyes – the sight making both of them groan as she sucked and jerked them off at the same time.

After a moment the Destroyer pulled her head off the young man's cock, instead wrapping her hand around his saliva-coated shaft and jacking him off. She shifted back over to the other man, wrapping her lips around the tip – and her eyes widening a fraction as the older man eagerly put his hands on her head, pushing her down his cock.

''Nn...!'' Z46 grunted, more out of surprise than anything else. His ample cock filled her mouth and dipped down the back of her throat, twitching cutely in her mouth as her tongue lapped and curled around his quivering shaft.

She pulled back, his grip loosening enough to let her breath before she let him take control – pushing her head back down his cock. Z46 looked up, meeting his gaze as he used her mouth like a sex toy – only making the older man moan, turned on her by cute passiveness.

Z46 looked to the side, her hand still moving as she jerked off the other man, his thick cock throbbing in her small hand as she got him off. Both men were quickly being reduced to panting, shuddering messes from her lewd touch. Even though his friend was getting blown, the younger patron found himself nearly cumming just from Z46's hand – her nimble fingers curling around his shaft as she jacked him off, rubbing the tip of his dick with her thumb.

''Ahh...'' The older patron groaned, bucking his hips and thrusting into Z46's mouth. ''I-I'm gon- ohh...!''

Z46's eyes widened a fraction as spurts of hot cum shot down her throat, moaning from the pleasant sensation – the vibrations made by her voice only enhancing the man's pleasure. She obediently swallowed every last drop of his seed, pulling her head back slightly and using her tongue to lick his shaft clean of cum before letting his dick slip out of her mouth.

As the man recovered she turned her attention onto the other patron, who wasn't far behind. She quickly shuffled in front of him and opened her mouth, tongue cutely hanging out and her hand moving faster, jerking him off quickly. Her fast movements elicited a low moan from the young man before he suddenly climaxed – shooting ropes of cum over her face and clothes. Some of it even landing in her mouth, which she wordlessly swallowed.

Once the young man was finished she let her hand drop, watching as he stumbled back and leaned against the wall for support, panting heavily – the other man having pulled the chair over to sit on.

Their attention was quickly garnered, however, as Z46 spoke.

''Do you... wish to proceed?'' Z46 tilted her head, daintily lifting her skirt up – exposing her simplistic white panties.

Out of breath, both men could only nod – one eagerly and the other wearily.

Z46 blushed, pale cheeks taking on a scarlet tint as she began stripping off. The strip of white cloth around her midsection was first, fluttering to the ground before she reached up, sliding the straps of her apron off her shoulders. The white fabric fell to the ground and she grasped the hem of her maid outfit, pulling it up and over her head before dropping it – leaving her clad in nothing but a pair of white panties, black thigh-highs and shoes.

The Destroyer squirmed slightly as both men looked at her with open lust, her small boobs on full display along with her flat stomach and slim arms. She turned away from the two men, hooking her thumbs into her underwear and slowly pulling them down her thighs – a warm shudder running through her as she _felt _their eyes on her exposed pussy.

She kicked her panties off her feet and was about to pull down her black thigh-highs, when one of the patrons spoke. ''No. Leave them on.''

''As you wish.'' Z46 intoned quietly, demurely tugging the small square table into the centre of the room... before bending over it, looking over her shoulder at the two men. ''...please, do as your heart desires.''

The older, more eager patron was all too willing to comply, his dick having grown hard again from seeing her strip. Z46 blushed darkly as he got behind her, rubbing his wet cock against her pussy lips before gently pushing in.

''Mm...'' Z46 moaned softly, shuddering as the man pushed his ample cock deeper into her pussy – spreading her inner walls apart and filling her up until two-thirds of his cock was buried inside of her, no room left for any more.

The patron rested his hands on her waist, lifting her up slightly so he wouldn't have to bend his knees due to how short she was, before he began thrusting.

''Ah...'' The Destroyer groaned quietly, her hands gripping the edge of the small table as the man pushed his cock into her.

Footsteps in front of her drew her attention, and she blushed as the younger man stood before her, his erect cock hanging before her face. Wordlessly Z46 obediently opened her mouth, moaning softly as he pushed his girthy cock into her – sucking on it as the other man pumped his dick into her.

Z46 grunted as the older man sped up, pounding into her with such force her body jerked forwards slightly with each thrust. The sound of skin slapping filled the room as the patron fucked her from behind, and the Destroyer found herself moaning as he penetrated her over and over again – her small boobs rubbing against the wooden table, the friction turning her on even more.

''F-Fuck...'' The nameless man groaned, her tight pussy coiling around his cock. ''Y-You feel... so good... ah...''

''Nn...'' Z46 mewled softly in response, pulling her head back until the younger man's cock slipped out her mouth – grasping it with her hand and rubbing it against her soft cheek, smearing her cheek with cum. ''Do not hesitate... to use this form of mine... to pleasure yourself...''

Without another word she took the shy man's twitching dick back into her mouth, feverishly licking it with her small but dexterous tongue and coating it in her saliva. She reached out with one hand and cupped his balls, gently fondling them while she sucked his dick, something he clearly enjoyed if the low groan of delight was any indication.

The older man behind her moaned, and to her surprise suddenly pulled out of her – and a second later the other man tugged his cock out her mouth too. For a brief moment she was left feeling achingly empty, but before she could question them the man behind her grasped her waist and suddenly spun her over.

''Ah...'' Z46 breathed as her back hit the table, blushing as she met the older man's gaze.

He flashed her a cheeky grin, spreading her legs open before pushing his cock back into her – earning a mutual moan from the both of them as he filled her. Gentle poking at her head made Z46 tilt her head back, coming face-to-face with the other man's cock – though due to the angle, it looked upside-down to her.

She opened her mouth, moaning as the man plunged his cock into her pussy – before her moan was muffled as the younger man shoved his cock into her mouth. The sensation was strange since her head was tilted back, her tongue brushing against the top of his cock and the underside of his shaft rubbing against the top of her mouth.

''Mm~'' Z46 moaned lustfully, avidly sucking his cock and shuddering as the other man pounded into her pussy. Her skin tingled and sweat started to form on her pale body, her arousal easily evident by the juices coating the eager patron's dick.

The young man panted heavily from her eager sucking, his dick twitching in her mouth as she blew him. His hand reached down and landed on her chest, lustfully groping her small breasts and eliciting a muffled moan from Z46 – only encouraging him further.

''Haah... Nn...'' The older man grunted, gripping her hips tighter and slamming his cock into her faster, holding back as long as he could and savouring the sensation of her small pussy.

The combined stimulation was growing too much for Z46, her pussy burning with lustful desire and making her muscles coil up like a spring. It was becoming hard to think, her mind fogging up and her breathing coming in short gasps, not helped by the dick in her mouth. Her tongue sluggish lapped and curled around the young man's throbbing cock, knowing he was close too.

''N-Nn!'' The younger patron suddenly grunted, releasing her breasts and taking a step back, letting his dick slip out her mouth – just as he climaxed, ropes of hot cum splattering across Z46's face, small breasts and flat stomach, painting her skin white with his seed.

''Mm~'' Z46 moaned, shuddering as his warmth hit her skin – the burning in her pelvis growing too much. ''I can't... hold-!''

Her words were cut short by a low moan, a powerful shudder rushing through her as she climaxed. The older patron groaned as her pussy tightened sharply around his cock, tipping him over the edge and causing him to cum inside her – the Destroyer spasming as hot shots of cum entered her pussy, the sensation only making her orgasm harder.

''Ahh...'' Z46 moaned dazedly, exhaling slowly as the man kept rolling his hips, gently thrusting into her hypersensitive pussy before coming to a slow stop. After a moment he tugged his softening cock out of her, letting cum dribble freely from her slit.

''Hey...'' The older man spoke up breathlessly, leaning over with a grin. ''Mind... if my friend... has a shot too...?''

Z46 squirmed, blushing darkly and looking up at the younger man, before nodding. ''Mm...''

X-x-X

''Tch! Stupid chef... how does that idiot confuse 'parfait' and 'milkshake'?!''

Deutschland scowled, though was mindful enough to keep her ranting to a quiet mutter lest she draw unwanted attention from the customers, and thus the ire of the Manager for disturbing said customers. She carried a tray containing a strawberry parfait on it, futilely tugging on the back of her skirt in a weak attempt to stop onlookers from getting a glimpse up at her white panties.

The Heavy Cruiser was currently wearing a black dress that fell to her thighs, suspended by thin straps that revealed a plentiful amount of cleavage and left her arms and collar exposed. A black waist-clincher with red laces down the middle hugged her midsection, matching her black lace-up boots that covered her shins. Her arms were covered by black detachable sleeves and a matching black detached collar was around her neck, her outfit finished by a white waist-apron.

Additionally due to how low-cut her dress was, it meant her white strapless bra could easily be seen, only adding to her embarrassment.

''Here you go.'' Deutschland muttered as she laid the tray down before the customer.

The young man smiled at her. ''Thank you. Mind feeding me?''

Deutschland twitched. ''I've got other things to do.''

''Ah, but if I were to double my tip~?''

''...fine.'' The Ironblood cruiser huffed, sitting down next to the young man and grabbing the small metal spoon.

She scooped up some parfait, guiding it to his mouth. Deutschland twitched as she felt his hand shift to her thigh but ignored it, gathering up another scoop and bringing it to his mouth – a light scowl crossing her lips as she felt his hand shift between her legs.

''Hah? Where you touching?'' Deutschland drawled irritably, a faint pink blush dusting her cheeks as she felt his hand ghost under her skirt.

The patron smiled patiently at her, unfazed by her fierce attitude. ''Well it's part of the service, no?''

Deutschland's scowl deepened but didn't dispute that, her blush becoming more prominent as the young man pushed against her panties, slowly rubbing circles against the fabric. The Heavy Cruiser continued feeding him spoon-by-spoon, her face progressively becoming more flushed as he touched her.

Her blush darkened as he boldly pushed her panties aside, gently pushing two fingers into her pussy. ''Nn... you disgusting pervert... doing something like that in public...''

The young man was unfazed, smiling calmly. ''That's not nice, Miss Deutschland.''

Deutschland smiled thinly, shifting slightly as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy. ''S-So? Y-You're the one... being a stupid perv...''

''Well, that's fine, right?'' He asked, reaching out with his right hand and grasping her dress strap, pushing it off her shoulder – before dragging his finger down to her white strapless bra, hooking his finger under it and tugging it down until her plump breast popped out.

The Ironblood cruiser blushed darkly, glaring at him. ''If you o-only wanted to see the great Deutschland's body... t-then you should have m-merely asked...''

''Ah, my mistake.'' The patron said airily, like entertaining a small child. ''May I have the pleasure then, Miss Deutschland?''

Deutschland huffed, embarrassedly tugging her breast back into her dress. ''Y-You may. Come with me and w-we will... settle the matter.''

''Of course. Lead the way.'' He smiled, pulling his fingers out of her pussy.

The Heavy Cruiser squirmed at the feeling, scowling with red cheeks and rising to her feet. She led the patient young man towards the back of the café and down the small hallway, opening one of the doors and impatiently gesturing for him to enter, which he did with almost-teasing slowness.

Deutschland followed after him, quickly locking the door behind her before spinning around to face him. ''To grope me, the great Deutschland, in publi-''

She was silenced as the patron leaned in and kissed her. Deutschland stiffened in surprise for a long moment before reluctantly relaxing, embarrassedly returning the sudden kiss. His arms slowly wrapped around her lithe frame, pulling her into his embrace and deepening the kiss – before they broke apart for air.

''Hmph... some warning would be... appropriate...'' Deutschland muttered petulantly, eyeing him flatly.

In response he gave her a warm smile before leaning in again, capturing her lips in a slow kiss – one she reluctantly gave into. His hands slowly wandered over her back and sides, roaming aimlessly before his right drifting down and under her skirt – and Deutschland blushed as he groped her ass, grunting softly at his touch.

He pulled back from the kiss, leaning back slightly and gently grasping the straps of her dress before letting them slip off her shoulders, causing her black dress to fall down and expose her white bra – something he quickly fixed, hands nimbly reaching under her arms and unlatching her bra.

Deutschland blushed darkly, but made no move to cover her bare breasts. ''Well? Get out with it... if you dare~''

The patron obliged, cupping her chin and kissing her again – his free hand darting to her plump breast and giving it an affectionate grope. Deutschland shuddered at his touch, his fingers deftly toying with her tit and digging into her soft skin. She prodded his lip with her tongue and he opened his mouth, letting her shove her tongue into his mouth and wrestle with his own in a heated battle of dominance – one she struggled to win.

He released her breast, both his hands sliding down her front before reaching her waist-clincher. With surprising speed he undid the laces, and Deutschland sighed contently as she could breathe easier – stylish didn't mean comfortable, after all. Without its support her dress fell further, pooling around her waist; the only thing supporting it being her white waist-apron.

''Idiot... you just want to see me bare, don't you?'' Deutschland huffed as she pulled back from the kiss, only to blush when he reached down her back and undid her apron, causing both the apron and her dress to fall to the ground – leaving her clad only in her boots, detached sleeves, and black lacy panties.

''T-Tch... happy now?''

To her embarrassment the patron smiled, eyeing up her nearly-nude body with clear interest. ''Quite.''

Deutschland opened her mouth to give him a scornful remark, only to stiffen as his hands settled on her waist – before lifting her up. ''P-Put me down!''

The patient man looked up at her with a calm smile. ''Sure.''

He turned around, taking only a single step before lowering her down – dropping her the remaining distance. Deutschland grunted lightly as her back hit the bed, and any reply was cut short as the patron moved his head between her legs, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her black panties and quickly pulling them off her legs.

Deutschland blushed darkly, feeling his hot breath against her exposed pussy. ''H-Ha... are you going to lick me, like a dog?''

''Yes.''

''W-Wai- AH~!'' Deutschland gasped as he suddenly took a long lick of her pussy. ''Y-You actually di- Mm~!''

Her protests devolved into sharp moans as he lapped at her pussy with quiet eagerness, his hands settling on her thighs to stop her wriggling away from his dexterous tongue. Deutschland's eyes widened, her back arching as he pushed his tongue into her and wiggled it around her pussy. Her pleasure spiked as his nose brushed against her clit, sending sparks of mind-melting shocks rushing through her pelvis.

The Heavy Cruiser groaned as he fondled her thighs, his hands curving around to her ass and giving it an affectionate squeeze. In response she wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him deeper into her crotch and making him eat her out more ravenously – not that he wasn't already, but the feeling of control made her feel better.

''Mm... Myaah~'' Deutschland moaned throatily, toes curling from the heavenly pleasure.

It was rare for a patron to eat her out – most wanted a titfuck or a blow-job – so the experience was new to her, leaving her gasping for breath. Her hands grasped handfuls of the bed-sheet, subconsciously pushing her hips towards his masterful tongue, moans liberally escaping her as pleasure coursed through her.

So when he suddenly pulled his tongue out of her quivering pussy, she couldn't quite stifle the disappointed whine that slipped past her lips. ''Haah... why did you... stop...?''

The nameless patron didn't reply, the only sound in the room being her own panting – before the sound of his zipper coming undone reached her ears.

Deutschland loosened her legs, letting the patron stand up – and her eyes were immediately drawn to his erect cock, noting its impressive size. ''Hmph... as expected of... such a dog... you can't hold back... can you?''

He smiled silently at her, shifting between her legs and pressing his erect cock against her sensitive pussy, eliciting a soft groan from Deutschland as her lower lips tingled pleasantly. Her groan shifted to a throaty moan as he rolled his hips, pushing his ample cock into her waiting pussy – sliding in with minimal resistance, and filling her completely.

''Ohh~'' Deutschland shuddered, gripping the bed-sheets tightly as his cock slid back out halfway – before he quickly pushed back in. ''Mm!''

The patron groaned at her tightness, bucking his hips and plunging his cock into her pussy. He started slow at first, clearly trying to be gentle, but despite the patience he had shown even he wasn't immune to the pleasure – his thrusts rapidly growing faster, more rough. Lucky for him that Deutschland liked it rough.

''Why're you.. holding back...?'' Deutschland growled at him, shooting him a heated glare. ''H-Hurry up and- Ah~!''

She got her wish, the patron roughly jerking his hips forth and slamming his cock into her wet tightness – sending a burst of white-hot pleasure shooting through her. His grip on her waist tightened, his thrusts speeding up and burying his cock to the hilt inside her, stuffing her pussy full of his shaft.

''Mm~! Haah~!'' Deutschland moaned throatily, tipping her head back and shuddering each time he plunged into her. ''H-Ha...! T-That all you got?!''

In response one of his hands left her waist, darting up to her round breast and roughly squeezing it, knocking the breath from her lungs. Deutschland groaned as his palm rubbed against her nipple, his touch so much more aggressive than his previously-gentle fondling. The sudden change was startling, and made her body burn so much hotter knowing that beneath the mask of a patient man laid a lustful beast – one she had finally awoken.

The sound of skin slapping was music to her ears, burning pleasure coursing through her pelvis as he fucked her. As the patron loomed over her she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing his thrusts to become shorter and faster, jackhammering into her pussy and eliciting throaty moans from the Heavy Cruiser.

''Haah... a-ah...!'' Deutschland groaned, her mouth hanging open as she gasped in air, the mind-melting pleasure building and building – until she couldn't hold back. ''_Hyaah~!_''

The patron grunted as her pussy tightened sharply around his cock, spasms rocking Deutschland's body as her orgasm rushed through her. Even as she climaxed he continued thrusting, only enhancing her pleasure as he didn't slow down one bit – pounding into her pussy roughly.

Soon however even he couldn't hold back, and with a low groan the patron reached his limit, cumming inside her spasming pussy.

''A-Ah~!'' Deutschland cried, a second mini-orgasm ripping through her as hot spurts of cum filled her oversensitive pussy.

The Ironblood cruiser squirmed, moaning weakly as more ropes of cum filled her, the patron rolling his hips and slowly thrusting into her before coming to a slow stop. Her chest moved in tandem with her heavy pants, blue eyes half-lidded as she stared at the ceiling, simply basking in the pleasure.

She was torn from her bliss as she felt him pull out, his hands moving to her waist and gripping hard enough to draw her attention. ''W-What is it- Ah~!''

Deutschland moaned as he suddenly spun her around, putting her on all fours – before pushing back into her pussy and he resumed fucking her.

X-x-X

''Hm~ Hm~ Hm~''

Karlsruhe hummed cheerfully to herself as she wandered through the café, gathering dirty plates or collecting payment from patrons before they left. Her maid outfit was much more natural, following the usual French-maid style. Her black skirt fell to her thighs with a white waist-apron draped over her front, with long white stockings covering her legs up to her thighs and leaving only a little bit of skin exposed between her stockings and skirt. Her collar was also exposed, giving an ample view of her modest, round breasts.

The Ironblood cruiser wandered over to one table, noting a new customer taking a seat. ''Hi~! Can I get you anything~?''

''Not at the moment, no.'' The man smiled slightly, eyes lazily peeking at her cleavage as she placed a menu in front of him. ''Though... if you're not busy, I could use some stress-relief.''

''Hai~'' Karlsruhe agreed happily, a faint pink blush dusting her cheeks as she slid into the seat next to him – one of her hands landing on his crotch, curling her fingers and massaging his crotch.

The patron shuddered at her touch, grinning lightly and leaning in – and Karlsruhe met him halfway, kissing him. She kept moving her hand, teasing him and making him hard, eliciting a soft coo of delight from the Ship-Girl as she felt his size.

She pulled back from the kiss, flashing him a bright smile before she slipped under the table, shifting between his legs. Her slim fingers nimbly grasped his zipper, pulling it down and diving into his pants, tugging his cock out into the open – her blush darkening a shade at his ample girth.

''Hehe, you're so big~'' Karlsruhe sang cheerfully as she dragged her index finger up his cock, gently tracing her finger around the tip.

''Thanks... ah...'' The patron grunted in reply.

Karlsruhe giggled, leaning in and planting a feathery kiss on the underside of his cock. She stuck her tongue out and dragged it up the underside, before kissing the tip and licking his dick all over. The patron groaned as her tongue worked its magic, coating his shaft with her saliva and teasing him unceasingly, the wet roughness of her tongue sending pleasurable shivers running through him.

The Ironblood cruiser tilted her head, wrapping her soft hand around his cock and jerking him off. As her hand pumped his cock she peppered the base of his cock with affectionate kisses, lavishing his dick with her playful tongue. Growing bolder she shifted her grip slightly, rubbing the tip with her thumb teasingly.

''Haah...'' The patron shuddered, eliciting another giggle from Karlsruhe.

''Does my hand feel good~?'' She asked playfully.

''Y-Yeah...''

''Nyaha... then I wonder how my mouth feels~?'' Karlsruhe smiled cheerily, a hint of lust entering her expression.

The Ironblood cruiser let her hand shift lower, wrapping around the base of his shaft as she planted a kiss on the tip of his cock, making it cutely twitch. Karlsruhe giggled and leaned in, wrapping her pink lips around his cock and taking his eager shaft into her mouth, earning a low groan of pleasure from the patron.

Karlsruhe bobbed her head, sinking lower down his cock and letting her hand drop, taking in even more of his shaft until the tip bumped against the back of her throat. She waited for a moment, licking his cock with lazy slowness, before pulling her head back and off his cock – a thin string of saliva connecting between her lips and his cock.

''Hehe~'' Karlsruhe smiled cutely, pressing his cock against her cheek. ''You're twitching so much~''

Before he could reply she took his cock back into her mouth, deep-throating him in a single go. The Ironblood cruiser bobbed her head, sucking him off and meeting his gaze, staring into his eyes as she blew him. She tilted her head to the side slightly, her cheek bulging as his cock filled her mouth – the sight making the patron groan lowly, hips buckling.

An idea hit her a moment later, and she reached down to her dress and hooked her fingers into her cleavage cut-out – pulling it down. She wasn't wearing a bra beneath her maid outfit, causing her round breasts to bounce free from their constraints and hang in clear view of the customer. He groaned, watching her boobs bounce as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, sucking him off with a happy expression on her cute face.

''Ah... crap...'' The patron panted, placing a hand on her head, eliciting a low hum from Karlsruhe as he pushed her head down further. ''I'm gonna...''

His warning was cut short as he grunted, shoving her head down his throbbing cock and muffling her surprised yelp – before ropes of cum shot down her throat, drawing out a muffled groan from Karlsruhe as she obediently swallowed every last drop.

As his orgasm subsided she pulled her head back, spending a moment to catch her breath – her cheeks flushed scarlet. After the moment passed she turned her gaze back to his cock, surprise colouring her features as she noticed he was still semi-hard despite just cumming.

''Eh~? You're still hard~?'' Karlsruhe pouted, poking his sensitive cock. ''Did my mouth not feel good enough~?''

''N-No, it did-''

''Nyahaha, I'm just kidding~'' She cut him off, giggling at his flustered expression. ''But since you're still ready to go... do you wanna feel my 'other' mouth~?''

Karlsruhe stuck her tongue out playfully and winked, lifting her skirt up meaningfully. The patron quickly nodded.

The Ironblood cruiser giggled again, crawling up onto the bench next to him – before swinging her legs over his, straddling the patron. His eyes were immediately drawn to her round breasts hanging mere inches from his face. A playful smile and happy nod from Karlsruhe was all it took before the patron leaned in, wrapping his lips around her nipple.

''Ah~'' Karlsruhe moaned softly, licking her lips and reaching down, wrapping her hand around his cock and massaging him back to full hardness.

Despite the booth around them she was still visible to other interested patrons, something that made her cheeks darken with embarrassed arousal. A moan slipped past her lips as his hand groped her left breast, while his mouth avidly kissed and licked her right boob. As his cock rose back to full hardness she reached under her skirt, tugging her white frilly panties to the side and exposing her pussy – her arousal dripping down onto his cock.

''Hehe...'' Karlsruhe giggled lightly, gently pushing his lips off her breast and making him look her in the eye.

She bit her lip, lowering her hips until her pussy pressed against his cock. Karlsruhe cooed softly as she sunk down on his dick, her pussy lips spreading apart to let his ample girth inside. The patron groaned lowly as she accepted his cock, his hands coming to settle on her hips and pushing her down further – until most of his cock was buried inside her pussy.

Karlsruhe waited for a moment, savouring the wonderful sensation of his cock throbbing within her, before she slowly lifted her hips – mewling lewdly as pleasure arced across her nerves. When the tip nearly slipped out she promptly dropped back down, filling her pussy in an instant and leaving her moaning at the pleasurable sensation.

''Nn...'' The patron grunted, gripping her hips as she started bouncing on his dick.

The Ironblood cruiser giggled breathlessly at his reaction, slowly rotating her hips as she moved – cooing softly as his cock throbbed within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, mewling as he pressed his face into her round boobs and aimlessly peppering her skin with licks and kisses, tasting her and eliciting a shaky mewl from the white-haired Ship-Girl.

''Mn... do I feel good~?'' Karlsruhe teasingly asked, smiling flirtatiously at him as she rode his cock – the cute scarlet flush on her cheeks only making her seem lewder.

''Y-Yeah...'' He groaned – and she yelped as he pulled her down his cock abruptly, stuffing her full with his dick.

''N-Nya! Not so suddenly~!'' Karlsruhe pouted, but didn't stop her movements. ''Or I won't let you finish inside~''

The patron mumbled an apology into her breasts, the sound tickling her skin pleasantly. Her pout shifted to a smile and she happily resumed moving, rolling her hips as she bounced on his ample cock – letting her cute voice be heard, moans freely slipping past her lips as she impaled herself on his shaft.

She caught a glimpse of another patron discreetly jacking off, his eyes greedily wandering over her slim form. Even though she was mostly clothed her breasts were out in the open, her thighs visible and daringly giving a peek to those watching, her stuffed pussy hidden by her skirt.

Karlsruhe smiled playfully over at the other patron, reaching down with her right hand and tugging her skirt up – letting him watch as she rode the man's cock, her pussy quivering around his length. She turned her attention back to the man she was fucking – smiling down at him as he lightly took her nipple into his mouth, heatedly sucking the sensitive nub.

''Mm~'' Karlsruhe moaned lustfully, tilting her head back and cooing as his hands shifted around to her ass – groping her butt while she bounced.

The mixture of his sloppy kisses and licks, the hands groping her butt and the cock stuffing her pussy was becoming too much for Karlsruhe to handle – her moans growing in pitch and frequency as pleasure got the better of her. She moved faster, her knees digging into the bench cushions as she rode him, her climax building and making her desperate for any and all pleasure.

A groan escaped the patron, and Karlsruhe moaned as he lightly swatted her ass – not hard enough for it to be a spank, but enough to make her skin tingle from the impact. She bucked and rolled her hips as she moved, loving the way his cock stirred up her insides and left her pelvis feeling so incredibly hot – her climax rapidly drawing near, exciting her further and only causing her to double her efforts.

''H... Haah... I'm...'' The patron grunted breathlessly, jerking his hips to meet her bounces.

Karlsruhe moaned at the feeling, his cock spearing even deeper into her. ''M-Me too~! C-Cum inside meee~!''

Her lewd cry echoed as her orgasm hit her, pleasure filling her mind and sending her body into heavenly spasms – and the patron groaned as her pussy tightened sharply around his twitching cock. His groan shifted to a stifled grunt as his own orgasm arrived, his cock throbbing before firing ropes of thick cum into Karlsruhe's weeping pussy – the sensation only making her orgasm feel even better, her cry devolving into a low moan of delight.

She shivered, reflexively rolling her hips and grinding against his pelvis as her orgasm subsided – drawing out every ounce of pleasure she could, addicted to the feeling of a dick inside her.

''Ah...'' Karlsruhe mewled, her movements drawing to a stop. ''Mn... you came so much...''

The Ironblood cruiser reached down, lewdly rubbing against her pelvis and feeling the warmth within her.

''Thank you... and please come back for more~''

X-x-X

''Another round, Miss~!''

''Ja, Ja~'' Prinz Eugen replied lightly, heading back towards the bar.

The busty Heavy Cruiser was dressed much like her comrades, her maid outfit more akin to Karlsruhe's. The black skirt of her dress barely reached her thighs, giving any lucky onlookers a peek at her lacy black panties should a lucky breeze blow them up. Matching black stockings covered her legs up to her thighs, her dress shoes making soft tapping noises as she walked.

In contrast to Karlsruhe her outfit had no sleeves – only a thin strap looping over her shoulders to keep her outfit held up. Her cleavage was openly displayed, the frilly white front of her dress doing little to hide her ample boobs. A white detached collar was around her neck, matching the detached cuffs around her wrists – the black ribbon at her collar also matching the ones in the hair.

Filling up the last of the mugs from the beer keg, Prinz Eugen gathered them onto her tray before picking it up – daintily holding it with one hand as she walked back to the table of four men.

''Here you go~'' Prinz smirked seductively, bending down and placing the tray before them – knowingly giving the four an ample view of her cleavage.

To her surprise the youngest of the four, a teenager, boldly reached behind her and smacked her ass- making her jump slightly – her breasts bouncing from the motion.

''Ho~?'' Prinz Eugen drawled, turning her gaze onto the teenager – prompting the teen to shyly sink into his seat, his cheeks growing red. She purposefully leaned closer, smiling smugly as his eyes flickered down to her breasts. ''If you have something to say, you can~''

''A-Ah... sorry...'' He apologised meekly.

One of the older men guffawed at the shy teen's reaction. ''Haha! Don't mind him, he's probably never seen a woman like you before!''

Prinz licked her lips. ''Oh~? Well, he can do _more _than look if he wants~''

The teen stuttered cutely and squirmed, only eliciting another bout of uproarious laughter from his older acquaintances. The man nearest to him slapped him on the back, nearly shoving his head into Prinz's cleavage – only serving to embarrass the teen further.

''Well~?'' Prinz purred, using her index finger to tilt his head up, meeting her sultry gaze.

''...s-sure...''

The Heavy Cruiser chuckled amusedly, leaning back and beckoning him to follow with her finger. She flashed a brief smirk at the other men before turning and walking away, her smirk growing as she heard the men burst into playful, half-drunken jabs at the teen – before said teen followed after her.

She led him to the back of the store and to one of the empty rooms, sweeping her arm out and smirking at him, inviting him inside. Prinz giggled as he blushed and obeyed, shuffling into the room nervously. She followed a step behind, closing and locking the door behind her.

''Ufufu...'' Prinz chuckled seductively, eyeing up the nervous teen. ''No need to be shy, I don't bite... unless you want me to~''

The teen squirmed on the spot, shyly glancing at her only to look away, clearly unsure of where to look. The sight visibly amused Prinz, who stepped closer and laid a hand on his cheek, tilting his head to face her – before she leaned in, pressing her lips against his in a sudden kiss.

''Mm~'' Prinz Eugen purred, pulling back from the kiss and loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts flush against his chest. ''I can taste _bier _on your lips... I think I'll have another taste~''

Any embarrassed protests were silenced as she kissed him again. She smiled slightly as she felt his hands uncertainly wrap around her midsection, and in response she slipped her tongue out – licking his lips, startling him and making him pull back. Prinz smirked at him and stuck her tongue out, sensually licking her own lips before she leaned in again – and she hummed in delight as he opened his mouth, letting her shove her tongue in and wrestle with his own in a one-sided fight.

''Haah~'' Prinz breathed as she pulled back a few moments later, a thin trail of saliva hanging between their lips.

The Heavy Cruiser gave him a sultry smile, her hands shifting to his shoulders – before pushing him back. The teen yelped and stumbled, grunting lightly as he landed in the chair... only to blush scarlet as Prinz got down on her knees before him, giving him an unhindered view of her ample cleavage.

''Let's see what you've got, hm~?'' Prinz purred, nimble hands moving to his jeans and deftly grasping his zipper, pulling it down.

Her hand slipped into the embarrassed teen's jeans, unbuttoning his boxers and wrapping her hand around his swiftly-hardening dick. Prinz cooed appreciatively as she felt his size, slowly sliding her hand up and down his shaft.

''Hmhm... for someone so shy, you're quite big~'' Prinz Eugen teased, tugging his cock out into the open.

''Ah... thanks...?''

Prinz chuckled lowly at his response, slowly pumping his cock and eyeing his shaft – watching as it quickly swelled to full hardness, twitching cutely in her grip. She shifted her hand closer to the base of his cock while moving her face closer, and the teen shuddered as she planted a light kiss on the tip – smirking when his cock twitched.

She slipped her tongue out, teasingly licking the tip before shifting lower – dragging her tongue along the underside of his cock. The teen groaned at her ministrations, his hands gripping the chair beneath him as she trailed her tongue back up, only to playfully trace circles around the tip with her tongue.

''My, you're making such a cute expression~'' Prinz teasingly noted, only serving to make the teenage patron blush darkly.

The Ironblood cruiser smirked at him, not breaking eye-contact as she opened her mouth – and took his cock into her mouth. The teen let out a quiet gasp at the warm wetness of her mouth, a groan slipping past his lips as she sunk down further and started to bob her head, sucking him off with long-honed skill.

''A-Ah...'' The teen moaned, squirming as her tongue wrapped around his shaft while she blew him.

Prinz Eugen laughed softly, her hot breath brushing against his wet cock and making him shudder. With clear expertise she used her mouth, alternating between quick and short bobs to sensually long deep-throats – her tongue working his shaft at the same time, curling around his cock or teasing the sensitive tip. She laid her hands on his legs as she got more into it, tilting her head to the side while bobbing her head, before she pulled back.

''Haah...'' Prinz breathed as she pulled her lips off his cock, smirking as she watched his dick twitch and throb longingly, clearly desperate for her mouth again. ''How cute... I think you deserve a little _reward_~''

She reached down to her to maid dress, grasping the shoulder-straps and slipping them off her shoulders, causing her dress to fall slack and revealing she wore no bra underneath. Prinz giggled as the teen openly stared at her bare breasts, her dress pooling around her waist and leaving nothing to hide her large boobs. With sensual slowness she reached up to her breasts, slowly cupping them and lifting them up – pressing them against either side of his cock.

''Ohh...'' The teen groaned, shivering as she rubbed her tits together, the heavenly softness mixed with the gentle friction nearly making him blow right then and there.

Prinz Eugen was well aware the attention her breasts drew, and over the weeks had learned to use them to great effect – something the teenage patron quickly learned, gasping and groaning as she gave him a titfuck.

The Heavy Cruiser licked her lips, watching as his cock popped up between her breasts before disappearing again like a perverse game of whack-a-mole. With a glint of amusement in her eyes Prinz leaned down, planting a wet kiss on the tip of his dick before it disappeared, repeating the process each time it appeared – her wet lips wrecking havoc on his waning stamina.

''Mm~'' Prinz hummed approvingly, feeling his cock throb between her boobs. ''Are you going to cum~? You don't have to hold back...''

Prinz looked up at him, eyes sensually half-lidded. ''Cum for me~''

She got her wish. The teen let out a stifled moan, stiffening and going rigid as his cock burned with mind-melting pleasure – before thick ropes of cum shot out the tip, painting Prinz Eugen's neck, collar and breasts white with his seed. The Heavy Cruiser cooed approvingly as plenty of cum splattered over her breasts, his cock twitching and spurting out even more cum that soon leaked down her breasts like a miniature river.

''Hmhmhm... you came so much~'' Prinz Eugen teased, releasing her breasts and letting them drop. ''You must've really liked it~''

''Y-Yeah...''

She smirked at him, giving him a minute to recover – grabbing a towel from a small pile in the corner, using it to wipe off the majority of his cum. While it felt kinda nice on her skin, there was such a thing as too much of a good thing.

When she turned back towards him, she was slightly surprised to see him hard again. ''Oh~? Are you already wanting more~?''

The teen blushed crimson, nodding bashfully.

Prinz Eugen only smiled amusedly, seductively laying her hands on her thighs and slowly trailing them up – pushing her skirt up as a result. The teen's eyes tracked her hands intensely as she lifted her skirt further and further until her lacy black panties were revealed, hugging her hips and letting the faint outline of her lower lips be seen. She ghosted her hands up to her waist before hooked several fingers under the waistband of her underwear, pushing them down with equal slowness.

She licked her lips as she pushed them down her thighs, her skirt falling as a result and hiding her pussy from his view, making him squirm with aroused curiosity. Prinz kicked her underwear off her feet, flashing him a seductive smile before grabbing the hem of her skirt and lifting it up – letting him get a good view of her bare slit, her own arousal evident.

The Heavy Cruiser stepped over to the bed, not breaking eye-contact with him as she bent over – releasing her skirt and placing one hand on the bed for support, before reaching behind her with the other and pulling her skirt up again.

''Let's see if you can please me, hm~?'' Prinz Eugen purred seductively.

She giggled as the teen stumbled to his feet, face burning crimson as he moved behind her. He uncertainly grasped his cock and brought it up to her slit, and she cooed as he rubbed the tip against her pussy lips. The young patron gathered his courage a moment later, laying his left hand on her hip and pushing his cock into her pussy.

''Mm~'' Prinz moaned approvingly, gripping the bed cover between her fingers as the teen slid his cock into her.

The teen groaned at the heavenly feeling of her pussy, his other hand coming to rest on her hip as he eagerly pushed more of his dick into her. He slid in with minimal resistance until his entire shaft was surrounded by her wet tightness, her inner walls clamping around his cock pleasurably.

''You can move~'' Prinz Eugen murmured, licking her lips and pushing her hips back towards him.

''M-Mm...'' He nodded, rearing his hips back before quickly pushing back in, eliciting a low groan of delight from Prinz.

The Heavy Cruiser shuddered as he started thrusting, his hips bumping against her ass repeatedly as he plunged into her pussy. Despite his inexperience his ample size was more than enough to make her lower lips tingle with pleasure, a low groan slipping past her lips as he bottomed out inside her pussy. His jerky movements grew more confident at the sound of her voice, fingers digging into her hips and moving faster.

Prinz Eugen smiled, tilting her head back and looking back at him – winking seductively at him. The teen blushed at her gaze, his blush darkening as she reached back and laid her hand over his. Gently she tugged his hand off her hip and up her side, and around to her breast.

No words were needed – her smirk conveyed her intent clearly.

''Mn~!'' Prinz bit her lip to stifle a moan as his hand grabbed her breast roughly, fingers eagerly digging into her skin and fondling it with ravenous curiosity. His thrusts didn't even slow down as he touched her, palming her tit while burying his cock into her deepest parts and leaving her body burning with addictive pleasure.

She pushed her hips back towards him, tilting her upper body back and grasping the back of his head – pulling him into a fierce kiss. Prinz moaned into his mouth as he kept bucking his hips, clumsily shoving his cock over and over into her pussy while his hand avidly groped her tit, all while she heatedly kissed him and dominated his mouth.

''Haah...!'' Prinz breathed as she pulled back, a thin trail of saliva hanging between their lips, making her smirk breathlessly. ''Tasty~''

The cruiser giggled as he averted his gaze, turning away and placing her hands on the bed for support – moaning deeply as he immediately resumed thrusting in full, pounding into her weeping pussy with eager abandon. He was akin to a puppy in heat, and idly she wondered if she was the first woman he had been with – an idea that turned her on, a flutter of warmth buzzing in her stomach.

''Nn~'' Prinz Eugen groaned, screwing her eyes shut as a wave of pleasure tingled through her pelvis. She could feel his cock plunging into her, filling her so completely it left her knees buckling and chest heaving with her increasingly-heavy breathing.

She moaned as he squeezed her breast one last time before his other hand came up, cupping both her tits and eagerly groping them – leaning over and effectively spooning her, bucking his hips and thrusting into her pussy with short but rapid thrusts. The busty cruiser could feel the teen's cock throb inside her, twitching cutely as her inner walls squeezed his shaft lustfully.

''Hm~? Are you nearly done already~?'' Prinz panted, smirking sultrily over her shoulder at him. ''You can cum inside you like, I won't get mad~''

The teen groaned in reply, and she giggled breathlessly at his strained face as he visibly tried to hold back for as long as possible – but despite his best efforts she could _feel _him coming undone, until with a low groan he came. Prinz moaned as he buckled against her, sharply bucking his hips and slamming his cock into her before unloading spurts of hot cum into her pussy, the warm sensation making her shudder pleasantly.

Prinz let him ride out his orgasm, biting her lip to muffle her low groan of delight as his hands roughly squeezing her breasts. As he came down from his high he leaned against her for support, groaning as she lightly pushed him off with her free hand, forcing him to stand on weak knees – before she grabbed his wrist, and practically threw him onto the bed.

''Nn!'' The teen grunted in surprise, wearily rolling over onto his back – his eyes widening as Prinz immediately sat on his lap, her overflowing pussy pressing against his half-erect cock.

''Oh~? You don't think... we're done yet... do you?'' Prinz Eugen remarked amusedly, licking her lips seductively as she grasped his cock – massaging it until it became hard again, and lining it up with her sensitive pussy.

''Let's see how long it takes you to make me cum~''

X-x-X

Graf Spee was busy cleaning several tables, pointedly ignoring Karlsruhe's lewd moans as she rode a patron's dick.

The quiet Heavy Cruiser's maid outfit was of a similar style to Tirpitz's, albeit with one major modification – that being she wore a white crop top with long white sleeves... a crop top that only reached halfway over her round breasts, leaving plenty of underboob exposed.

A black waist-clincher was wrapped around her midsection with attached straps looping over her shoulders, joined by a waist-apron that fell down her front... though it did little to hide how embarrassingly short her black mini-skirt was, risking her underwear being seen whenever she walked. Her legs were also covered by black stockings attached to frilly garter-belts, little red bows on the thin straps. In lieu of a proper maid headdress she instead merely wore a frilly black headband.

As she finished cleaning the table she heard footsteps approach her, before she took notice of a young man. ''Can I help you?''

''Yeah... ah, are you... available?'' The patron asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head bashfully. ''You're really pretty and, uh... yeah...''

Graf Spee blushed faintly, demurely nodding. ''Mm... come with me, please...''

The young man nodded, grinning lightly as she led him through the café and towards the back, opening an unlocked door and gesturing for him to enter. Graf Spee followed a step behind, quietly locking the door behind her before turning towards the patron, squirming shyly as she noticed him openly looking her over – not lustfully, but curiously.

''You... can do whatever you want...'' Graf Spee demurely stated, looking away embarrassedly.

''Sweet...'' The patron smiled eagerly, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her.

Graf Spee met his gaze, closing her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers in a tentative kiss. Her cheeks coloured crimson as his hands moved down under her skirt, cupping her ass and giving it a grope – eliciting a shy mewl from the Heavy Cruiser, embarrassed by his boldness.

They broke apart from the kiss for only two seconds before he leaned in again, eagerly capturing her pink lips in an increasingly-heated kiss. She willingly surrendered to his hungry eagerness, moaning softly into his mouth as he groped and fondled her butt, going as far to even give her ass a little smack. The slight sting felt oddly pleasant, making her shudder against him.

The patron pulled back from the kiss, only to sudden lean in and attack her neck with kisses, earning a surprised gasp from Graf Spee. The sensation of his wet lips sucking and kissing her neck made her squirm, moaning shyly as he reduced her to a shuddering mess with ease. His curious hands weren't idle either, moving up to the waistband of her panties before slyly slipping beneath it, cupping her bare butt and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

''Nn... ah~'' Graf Spee moaned, shuddering as he pulled back from her neck a few moments later.

He lightly pushed her until her back hit the wall, slipping his hands out of her underwear and instead settling on her hips. The young man bent down before her, and Graf Spee bit her lip as he planted a wet kiss on the underside of her boobs. More kisses followed, his lips relentlessly peppering her round breasts with feathery kisses – before he got bolder, grasping the front of her crop-top and pushing it up, revealing her breasts in full.

''...please don't stare.'' Graf Spee demurely asked, blushing cutely.

In response the patron flashed her a grin, grabbing both her round breasts and pushing his head between them, avidly kissing her boobs and squeezing them at the same time. Graf Spee mewled at his ministrations, her slim hands aimlessly clawing at the wall behind her as sparks of pleasure danced along her nerves.

Graf Spee squirmed as he pinched her nipples between his fingers, dragging his tongue along the skin between her breasts at the same time. He rolled her tits in his hands with surprising skill, toying with them gently and setting her nerves alight. She hesitantly laid a hand on the back of his head, lightly pushing him into her chest and wordlessly encouraging him – moaning softly as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it.

''Mm...'' The Heavy Cruiser mewled quietly, letting out a shuddery breath as he swirled his tongue around her nipple.

He pulled his lips off her nipple with a quiet pop, instead attacking her other breast and sucking on the pink tip. The patron continued to gently massage her boobs, cupping them and tenderly rolling them around in small circles, teasing her with expert skill – far greater skill than she had experienced before, leaving her feeling short of breath.

''Haah... ah...'' Graf Spee panted, mewling as he abandoned her breasts and instead leaned up, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

The young man flashed her a sheepish grin, stepping away from her – and taking a seat on the chair, patting his lap. Graf Spee blushed, demurely approaching him and sitting down on his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulders and slowly started rolling her hips, grinding her damp panties against his crotch – eliciting a low groan from the young man.

She shuddered as his hands landed on her hips, helping her grind against him. She could feel his hardness even through the layers of clothing separating them, a spark of nervous excitement bubbling in her stomach as she moved faster – wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in, kissing him softly and mewling into his mouth.

''Nn...'' Graf Spee breathed as his hands shifted under her skirt, cupping her butt and gently groping her rear.

The Heavy Cruiser slipped one hand loose from his neck, reaching between them and down to his pants, grasping his zipper and quickly pulling it down, letting his cock spring free. Graf Spee blushed darkly at the sight of it, her stomach fluttering as she stopped her grinding and instead lifted her hips – positioning herself over his cock.

''...please allow me... to service you...'' Graf Spee murmured demurely, pushing her frilly black panties to the side with her free hand before lifting her skirt, letting him watch as she lowered her hips down onto his cock. ''Mn...''

The patron's hands moved back to her hips, and Graf Spee moaned softly as the tip of his cock pressed against her pussy before slowly pushing inside. She bit her lip to muffle a low groan of pleasure as she sunk lower, accepting his cock into her until his entire length was buried inside her pussy.

''Haah... ah...'' Graf Spee mewled softly, gently rolling her hips in a slow circle and feeling his cock twitch within her.

Her soft mewls were silenced as the young man leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss and lightly gripping her hips. Graf Spee took the hint, moaning into the kiss as she lifted her hips slowly before pushing herself back down again, gently sliding up and down his twitching cock. The patron groaned at the sensation of her pussy coiling around his cock, his hands seemingly torn between gripping her hips or fondling her ass.

As she adjusted to his cock she started moving faster, breaking apart from his lips and moaning softly as she rolled her hips. Her round breasts bounced lightly while she rode his dick, prompting the patron to slip his hands out from under her skirt and cup her boobs, eliciting a breathless moan of delight from the Heavy Cruiser.

The patron's heated gaze flickered up and down her body, watching as his twitching cock was engulfed by her quivering pussy lips, the wet tightness making him groan. Her soft breasts fit perfectly in his hands, his fingers eagerly digging into her marshmallow-like skin.

''Ah... ah...'' Graf Spee moaned, tilting her head to the side as she arched her back and bounced faster, completely giving into pleasure and riding his cock feverishly.

The Ironblood cruiser shuddered as he squeezed her boobs, knocking the breath from her lungs and leaving her breasts tingling pleasantly. In response she bucked her hips as she bounced, stirring his cock within her and blushing at the low groan he made.

''Mn... you're so cute when you blush...'' The young man said, giving her a strained smile and making her blush darken.

''T-Thank you... Nn...''

''Is it alright... if I cum inside?'' He asked, his left hand leaving her round breast and instead gripping her hip, helping her move up and down his throbbing cock.

Graf Spee squirmed, shuddering and letting out a cute moan as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her. ''Y-Yes... do it... as much as you like... ah~''

She groaned as he twitched within her, reaching down and sliding her free hand down her panty-clad pelvis, drawing his eyes down to her stuffed pussy – the sensual action only serving to bring him even closer to climax. The melodic smacking of skin echoed throughout the room as she bounced on his dick, her arousal leaking down his shaft and letting him slide in even easier, hitting her deepest parts each time she impaled herself on him.

''Haah... Mn...'' Graf Spee bit her lip, screwing her sapphire eyes shut as her pelvis burned with heavenly pleasure. ''I'm... ah~!''

Her forewarning melted into a lewd cry as the patron suddenly bucked his hips, taking her by surprise and tipping her over the edge, cumming on his twitching cock. He groaned as her pussy tightened sharply around his cock, bucking his hips several times before he too reached his limit, firing ropes of cum into her spasming pussy.

''M-Mm!'' Graf Spee moaned deeply, shuddering as the overwhelming combination of pleasure made her mind go blank, nothing but the blissful feeling of his cock remaining in her mind – each spurt of cum filling her only adding the icing to her orgasm.

Graf Spee squirmed, groaning breathlessly and lightly rolling her hips. She came down from her high gradually and mewled as she raised her hips, letting his softening cock slip out of her.

She met his gaze, blushing cutely and demurely spreading her pussy, letting his cum dribble out.

''Thank you... for the treat...''

[END]


End file.
